


Weary Dreams

by y0ungatheart (fenixnegra)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenixnegra/pseuds/y0ungatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Swan Queen Fanmix made for SQBB - Forbidden Fruit Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weary Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This art inspired two amazing fanfics, please check it out: [Find My Way Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2305772/chapters/5073119) by [A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter) and [Weary Dreams](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2307758) by [Celinejaneway](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinejaneway/pseuds/Celinejaneway)

[ L I S T E N ](http://8tracks.com/_y0ungatheart_/weary-dreams)

__✻_ _

**Eva** by Nightwish

_"6:30 winter morning_  
 _Snow keeps falling, silent dawn_  
 _A rose by any other name_  
 _Eva leaves her Swanbrook home (...)"_

_✻_

_~~escape by secret garden~~_

__✻_ _

___ _

_✻_

**Delirium** by Epica

_"When you think there's no way out_  
 _And all you see collides_  
 _Hope will in the end chase all your fears away"_

____✻_ _ _ _

_~~the fairy ring by david arkestone~~_

__✻_ _

**Memories** by Within Temptation

_"All of my memories keep you near_  
 _In silent moments imagine you be here_  
 _All of my memories keep you near_  
 _You silent whispers, silent tears"_

__✻_ _

_____ _ _ _

__✻_ _

_~~song of the seas by vangealis~~_

____✻_ _ _ _

**Invincible** by Anette Olzon

"My dear,  I'm here  
No fear,  Invincible  
See the stars glow all their gazing lights on you"

_✻_

~~celebration by secret garden~~ 

_✻_

__

__✻_ _

[  L I S T E N ](http://8tracks.com/_y0ungatheart_/weary-dreams)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at y0ungatheart@tumblr. :)


End file.
